poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 2. (We are now in a restaurant where we see a waiter walk by and a pea drops from a platter. A red Toad appears and picks up the pea and takes it to his catapult) Red Toad: Mmm, pea soup! (He cranks the catapult and pulls the lever, which sends the giant pea flying until it ended up in the kitchen. We see Chef Kawasaki chop a carrot and sprinkle some salt into the soup. Then he starts stirring it up as he calls for one of the Toad waiters) Chef Kawasaki: Pea soup! (A green Toad waiter enters as Chef Kawasaki pours the soup into a bowl on a platter) Chef Kawasaki: Deliver the pea soup to Table 14. Green Toad: Okay! (He walks out of the kitchen and heads to the dining hall, where we see other Toad waiters serving food to the various video game characters in the restaurant. We now go to Mario and Peach as they clink their glass of champagne) Peach: To my dear Mario, and our wonderful partnership. Mario: Uh, yeah, wonderful. (He sips the champagne from his glass and sets it down on the table) Peach: You’ve been very quiet this evening. Is there something in your mind? Mario: Well, um, actually, Princess Peach, I…I was wondering. Peach: Yes, Mario? Mario: I, uh, Princes Peach, would you…? (He feels a hole in his pocket and he sees the diamond ring fall across the floor) Mario: Oh, mama mia. (To Peach) Would you… Would you excuse me for a minute? (He starts crawling between the tables looking for the ring. Mario sees the ring and before he could grab it, a Toad waiter passes him and his foot hits the ring. The ring rolls under a table where we see Escargoon serving a meal to King Dedede. Mario gets frustrated as he goes after the ring) (Now we are at an arcade, where we see various characters play arcade games, pool, and bowling. We cut to a Pac-Man arcade, as we see Pac-Man get knocked out by one of the ghosts. Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi were playing Pac-Man) Yoshi: Aw, nuts! I thought I just outwit that ghost! Luigi: Chill out, Yoshi. Let’s have Toad take his turn. Toad: All right, I’ll try! Yoshi: Oh, no, we’re out of nachos. Luigi, will you go get some more nachos, please? Luigi: Okay, Yoshi. I’ll be right back. (He walks to the concession stand) Yoshi: Toad, could you teach me how to play Pac-Man? Toad: Sure, Yoshi. Just watch me. (He starts playing the game) I start at the center, and then I try eating the dots in the center before the ghosts come for me. Then I go to the blinking dots and eat them, and I knock out the ghosts. Yoshi: But those ghosts just go back to their spot and then they try to come after you again! Toad: Well, this is how you try to avoid these ghosts and clear all the dots. But you get more points if you eat more of the stunned ghosts. (Luigi returns with a platter of nachos and cheese) Luigi: I’m back! I got more nachos! Yoshi: All right! Thanks, Luigi. (He eats a few nachos and sips his soda) (Back at the restaurant, Peach is about to sip from her glass, just as Toadsworth appeared) Toadsworth: Ahem. Pardon me, Princess Peach, I have important news. (He hands Peach a rescue report) Peach: Yes, Toadsworth, what is it? Toadsworth: You, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi have been asked to accept a dangerous mission to the Pokémon Universe. Peach: Oh, the poor boy. This is awful. But where is Mario? I must tell him at once. Toadsworth: Allow me, Princess. I will tell him immediately. (He goes to find Mario) (We now see Escargoon serve King Dedede some fish) Escargoon: Well, how’s that look to you, Your Majesty? King Dedede: This looks pretty good! (He starts to take a bite of the fish, as we go to Mario who looks under the table and tries to get the ring, but Dedede grabs it with his foot. As he quietly grabs the ring, King Dedede gets shocked, then he glares at Escargoon as he growls with rage) Escargoon: (Chuckles sheepishly) Uh, sire? King Dedede: GET ME ANOTHER MEAL!!! (He hits Escargoon with his hammer, which sends him flying until he landed into a fountain. We go back to Mario, who finally got the ring) Mario: Princess Peach, will you marry me? (Toadsworth arrives) Toadsworth: Quickly, Mr. Mario, I must speak with you. Mario: Will you marry me? (To Toadsworth) Not now, Toadsworth, I’m kind of busy. (He walks away from Toadsworth) Toadsworth: No, no, no, Mr. Mario, you don’t understand… (He accidentally bumps into one of the Toad waiters, and falls on his back) Oh, blimey! (The Toad waiters come to help Toadsworth up, as we go back to Mario and Peach) Peach: Mario, did you talk to Toadsworth? Mario: Uh, yes, but there’s something I wanna… Peach: I know exactly what you’re going to say. Toadsworth told me all about it. Mario: He did, but how did he know? Peach: It doesn’t matter. I think it’s a marvelous idea. Mario: You do? I mean, you really want to? Peach: I don’t think it’s a matter of warning, it’s a matter of duty. Mario: Duty? I never thought of it. Well, all right. How does next April sound? Peach: Heavens, no! We must act immediately tonight! (Peach leaves the table) Mario: Tonight? B-but wait! (He follows Peach) (Back at the arcade, Yoshi is playing Pac-Man again until the ghosts caught Pac-Man by trapping him between them. Game Over appears) Yoshi: Aw, not again! This is the fourth time I’ve got caught by these ghosts! This game is stupid! And these ghosts always cheat by trapping you between them! Luigi: Calm down, Yoshi! How about we find another game to play? Toad: How about Ice Ball? Yoshi: Oh, wow, I like that game! Toad: All right, let’s go play! (Peach and Mario enter the arcade) Peach: Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, we’re leaving! Luigi: Aw, shucks. Come on, guys, let’s go. We can come back later. Toad: Okay, we’re coming. Yoshi: At least I still got my nachos. (The heroes leave the arcade as they go down the stairs to the headquarters) Mario: Uh, Peach this is so sudden. I mean, don’t you at least need a gown or something? Peach: No, just a pair of khaki shorts and some hiking boots. Mario: Hiking boots?! (The heroes now enter the headquarters where Professor Oak is waiting) Professor Oak: Ah, there you are! Now, come along. Come along. (Peach goes to the microphone) Peach: Delegates, we have an important announcement. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and I have decided to accept the mission to the Pokémon Universe. Mario: The Pokémon Universe?! Professor Oak: Good show! Now you guys must fly out immediately. It’s a bit nippy outside, but that won’t stop us, will it? Good luck. (To Alakazam next to him) Isn’t my new team awesome, Alakazam? Alakazam: Kazam. (It teleports Professor Oak’s clothes except his underwear) Professor Oak: Aaah! It’s not like for you to say, let’s get on with the show! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes